


A gift from me to you

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Gift Giving, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Caduceus Clay visits Pumat Sol's shop, and of course Pumat isn't able to resist him.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Pumat Sol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	A gift from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written something for Critical Role. Also Ik Pumat has joined the group as of late but I'm not caught up yet and I had this sitting in my drafts for way too long to change it entirely.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

That Clay… Pumat cannot stop thinking about him. And it’s not just Prime either; even the other Pumats are finding themselves distracted thinking about their fellow firbolg. He’s their favorite topic of conversation during those rare free moments they have.

Sure, seeing someone like him has really been like a breath of fresh air, but shouldn’t he have gotten over it already?

It’s a distraction, and distractions are bad for the business, but that flowing hair, gentle expression, those piercing eyes… Aw damn, he’s thinking about him again.

More time passes, more Pumat begins to realize it: he’s fallen in love with Caduceus Clay.

At this point Prime doesn’t even pay attention anymore to the noise of the shop’s door that opens and cloles. He’s too busy with the enchantments to notice.

After all, he has the other Pumats to take care of customers, or else what would they be there for?

This time, however, it’s different. He understands it when one Pumat barges in his study.

_\- He’s here -._

Oh. Oh dear.

_He’s here._

Well, it would be rude not greeting such an esteemed guest in person, wouldn’t it?

Like last time, Caduceus’ smile shines in the room.

It’s something so dumb, but Pumat can’t help the fuzzy feeling in his chest when Caduceus notices him immediately.

\- Oh, hi -, he says, in his sultry deep voice, a voice that Pumat has to admit has missed in these lonely days of working his ass off at the shop.

\- Hey there, Caduceus -, he replies, wondering for a moment if it’s alright for him to use his name like that, but what he can gather from Caduceus polite nod is that he doesn’t mind.

C’mon, Pumat, come up with something.

\- So, what are you looking for? -.

And of course it had to be something about business.

-Oh, I just wanted to have a look around while the others were resting -, Caduceus says, and in fact only know does Pumat realize that he is alone.

Not that he wouldn’t have been happy to have customers, given how much money they spend to buy his stuff, but it’s even better that he can have Caduceus all for himself without any distraction.

\- Of course, of course! -, he says then, - And if you need any help, I’m always here, y’know? -.

Caduceus nods, then he looks at him. Now, Pumat has prided himself for being someone who’s pretty good at reading people – it really helps the business – but that gaze… he can’t decipher it at all.

\- That’s very kind of you -, he says before adding immediately as he begins to look around the shelves, - So, how have you been? -.

It’s rare for someone to actually wonder about Pumat’s well-being; usually the questions he gets are about the merchandise – “Something new in stock?”, “Have you gotten the thing I ordered?” – but never about how he’s being. It shouldn’t be this touching, but for Pumat, it is.

\- Well, you see… -.

Pumat was just about to talk about this new enchantment he wants to try out when Caduceus stops in his tracks.

\- Something’s wrong? -, Pumat asks, before turning to see what Caduceus is looking at. _Ah_.

This isn’t something he usually purchases, but when that beautiful tea set arrived at his shop, he hadn’t been able to say no to it.

And all right, maybe the green foliage carefully painted over that soft pink background reminds him of Caduceus, but that definitely isn’t the reason why he bought it… no, it is.

And of course, that’s what gets his attention.

\- Hm. That’s interesting -, Caduceus mutters, stretching one hand before stopping immediately, as if he got burned.

He turns towards Pumat – who shouldn’t really find the perplexed expression on his face adorable, but he still does – and he asks:

\- Can I touch it? -.

Well, it’s some delicate merchandise, a slip of a finger and it could shatter on the ground. It would be risky…

\- Of course, be my guest -.

He can tell by the way Caduceus is observing the set that he must know a great deal about the subject. His brow is furrowed in concentration, and Pumat feels trepidation, waiting for a response.

He doesn’t even think about how stupid he’s acting for something that, in the end, has much less value than most of the other stuff he sells, but he wants to know his opinion on this.

\- This is… this is very nice -.

Caduceus has no idea how happy he just made Pumat with only those words.

\- My old tea set got ruined during our last journey, so I was looking to purchase a new one -.

\- That’s good to hear! And you like this one? -.

\- Very much so -, Caduceus says, turning towards Pumat, - How much do I owe you for this one? -.

\- Oh, you can take it for free -.

… What?

Even Caduceus seems surprised by this, but it lasts only a moment before his placid expression returns.

\- That’s very kind of you… -.

At this point he might as well roll with it.

\- Oh, not at all. You are regulars after all, I can spare some kindness for you -, he says, and the way Caduceus smiles at that… gods he’s been blinded.

\- Then I’ll make sure to repay the courtesy with some tea, come find us sometime and I’ll brew it to you -.

\- O-oh yeah. I would love that -. And indeed he would.

Would he really get to spend some time with Caduceus outside work? That seems too good to be true!

The news makes him so happy that even after Caduceus leaves, he still feels jittery inside, so much that it becomes an actual distraction.

Mh, maybe he should just end his work day early. After all, he deserves a break.

Yes, he’ll do exactly that.

It’s exactly then that he realizes something very, _very_ important: Caduceus forgot to tell him where they’re staying.

It should be an annoyance, but Pumat still smiles, lightly shaking his head.

Oh well, it’s not a problem; he’s sure he’ll find a way to find them. They’re such a colourful cast of people that, if he asks around, he’ll certainly find something.

And now he should focus on what really matters…

What should he wear?


End file.
